


Underlying Desires

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex doesn't have to be about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underlying Desires

"Are you sure you want to go in tonight?" Harry asked his wife as they approached the _Leaky Cauldron_ late in the evening. He didn't want to go out, preferring to stay in and snuggle up with a book, but she was quite the social bee. He couldn't deny her the chance to have fun. However, in all honesty, his idea of fun wasn't spending a night with people staring at him in awe.

Ginny nodded. "You know I do. Come on, it'll be a laugh." She pulled the door open and winked at him. "Plus, I'm told Seamus will be there."

Harry sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for another drinking contest, and he knew Ginny could really absorb the alcohol when she wanted to. All the Weasleys could, actually. He preferred to have a couple of drinks and let that be it. Even though magic could cure any hangover he could possibly have, he still didn't like to think about what it was doing to his body. Years of muggle schooling had turned him off to the idea of binge drinking.

"What would you like?" Ginny asked as they approached the bar. He saw her smiling at the barman; she could be a real flirt sometimes, but he didn't mind. He knew it was only harmless fun and that she loved him. Flirting wasn't all she wanted, though, as she had revealed many months ago. They'd been having a talk about what sexual fantasies they wanted to do, and one of hers was to have a threesome. He wasn't overly keen on the idea, particularly as the third person would have to be a man, but he said he'd think about it.

"Just a beer, thanks," he nodded at the barman, staring around the pub to see if he could recognise anyone. Over in the corner were Seamus, Dean and Ron, and he thanked his lucky blessings that his best mate was there to keep him sane. Of course, that only applied if he hadn't had a bad day at work, otherwise he'd be drinking as much, if not more, as the rest of the group combined.

They got their drinks, and Ginny headed straight for the table where the boys all sat. They seemed to be having an animated conversation about something involving a woman, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He wasn't the typical 'lad's lad'.

"Hey guys," Seamus said as they sat opposite them. "How nice of you to join us, though you could have got us a round while you were at it."

Ginny giggled. "Shove off, you cheeky bugger."

"You alright, mate?" Ron had nudged him as he felt his eyes drooping with exhaustion.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." Harry took a large drink of his beer, only listening in vaguely to Dean talking about the woman who he'd bumped into on the way here. She was tall and brunette, just his type, but apparently he wasn't hers.

After a couple of hours, Harry had three drinks lined up in front of him that he hadn't finished yet. The rest of them had gone through drink after drink fast, but he was still taking his slowly. It wasn't as though he hadn't drunk much—he was on his fourth and that was most certainly enough to get him well past the tipsy stage. It was just that the others had a higher threshold for drinking after doing it so much, and it didn't help that all they seemed to want were shots.

Harry finished off his beer and stood up to go to the bathroom, but he felt a little dizzy, steadying himself on the table. He gained his composure and stood up straight, heading off to the Gents in the corner of the room. Inside it was quiet, and there was only one other man who had his back to Harry. Usually Harry wasn't able to piss with someone else in the room, but all his inhibitions had gone and he found himself unzipping his trousers right next to the other man without a care in the world.

"Careful where you point that thing." The man next to him had jumped back and Harry blushed that he was losing control over himself. He really hated being like this, but he felt guilty if he were to blame it all on Ginny.

"Sorry," he mumbled, zipping his flies back up when he was done. He quickly washed his hands, headed for the door, albeit a little sketchy on his feet, but he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, spinning him around.

"Potter."

Harry looked into the eyes of the man who'd stopped him. It was Malfoy, and his grey eyes and blond hair were the exact same as they'd been back when they were in school. There didn't seem to be any change in his appearance or attitude, and Harry rolled his eyes internally. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice coming out a bit shakier than he'd wanted Malfoy to hear.

"Never in my wildest dreams—and yes, there have been some wild ones—did I think I would ever catch you, of all people, drunk and alone in a bathroom."

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Malfoy," Harry said, shrugging his shoulder to get Malfoy's hand off him. His eyes went straight to the door. He wanted to get Ginny and go home now. This night was getting worse and worse the longer it went on.

"I don't think so." Malfoy grabbed his wand and cast several spells on the door, which Harry could only assume were silencing and locking ones.

"You really are a git," Harry said through gritted teeth, trying to get his wand out of his pocket but failing miserably. His hands were too shaky and, when he finally managed to pull it out, it landed straight on the floor. _Oh great_, he thought. He knew the floors here were infamously unclean and he didn't dare to think what might've occurred there.

"I know." Malfoy smirked. "Listen, I have a proposition."

"What makes you think I'd listen to anything you have to say?"

"Because you're not deaf and you're certainly not going anywhere until you do."

Sighing, Harry bent down to pick up his wand, but he fumbled around too long and Malfoy picked it up with ease. "Slimy bastard," he grumbled, leaning heavily on the sink to pull himself up and try and fight for his wand back.

"Your wife—"

Harry had a soft spot for Ginny, he always had done, and he hated to hear Malfoy talk about her. "What about her?"

"She's hot."

"What?" Harry's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he half expected the drink to be messing with his brain.

"You heard." Malfoy leant against the mirror confidently, his eyes transfixed on Harry's. "I want to fuck her."

Harry shook his head so fast he felt incredibly dizzy afterwards. "Absolutely not. What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Malfoy?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. You're the one who won't share."

"Won't share?" Harry was gob smacked that Draco would even bring this up, let alone demand that it happen. Before he knew it though, he was being hung upside down, naked from the waist down. _Shit_.

"If you don't let me fuck her, I'll just leave you here, like this, until someone finds you." Harry had never hated anyone more than he hated Malfoy right then. "Do you want that?"

"No," Harry said quickly, feeling as though he was going to throw up. "Just let me down and we can talk about it, all right?"

Malfoy shook his head. "I don't think so. I want an answer. Either I can fuck her, or I can't. Which is it?"

Harry grunted. He wanted to punch Malfoy, lunge at him with every ounce of strength in his body, but he couldn't. And there was no way he could let himself be found there, particularly not when Rita Skeeter frequently visited. It'd be the scandal of a lifetime, and he dreaded to think of the picture she'd print. "Fine, fine," he found himself shouting eventually—anything just to get down from there. Malfoy wasn't kind; he just undid the spell and dropped him, leaving Harry half naked and scrambling for his pants. If his head hadn't hurt before, it certainly would have started then.

"Good. So how are you going to break it to her?"

"I have a good idea," Harry grumbled as he zipped up his trousers. "Get us a room upstairs."

"Already have. Room 6."

Harry hated the smug way that Malfoy spoke, as though he knew all along what was going to happen. "Don't think this is ever happening again, you twat." He shot at him as he stumbled out of the door. He didn't think he'd have much trouble selling it to Ginny. After all, she was the one who wanted a threesome, so did it really matter who it was? "I need to talk to you," he tapped his wife on the shoulder and pulled her away from the crowd. She seemed miffed about it, but he knew in a few seconds she'd be delighted at the news.

"I've found someone for our threesome." He said bluntly, hoping he wouldn't have to tell her it was Malfoy until they went upstairs and she actually saw him.

"Oh, really?" Ginny's face lit up, but her eyes were bloodshot from all the shots she'd had, and she was propping herself up on the nearest table. "Who?"

Harry shook his head. "It's a surprise. Come on, he's upstairs."

Ginny giggled and took Harry's hand, following him and giddily waving goodbye to the others. Perhaps, if Harry were lucky enough, she'd be too drunk to even notice it was Malfoy and he could get off scot free on that account. He opened the door to the room but was surprised at what he saw on the bed: a naked Malfoy, spread out in all his glory like he wasn't ashamed of his body.

Malfoy jumped up and instantly covered his manhood. "Potter? What are _you_ doing here? I said her, not you."

"Malfoy?" Ginny snorted as Harry shut the door. "You have to be kidding, Harry."

Givng her a solemn look, Harry shook his head. "Sorry."

"You want to watch?" Malfoy had his eyebrows raised and was looking at him disgustingly. "You dirty pervert."

"No," Malfoy was really trying his patience. "I want to join in." At the look on Malfoy's face now, he realised he had to clarify himself. "With Ginny, I mean. Not with you."

"Good," Malfoy muttered, relaxing again.

Ginny turned to Harry and whispered in his ear. "I've always had a crush on him, you know." Well, Harry didn't know, and he was startled to hear it, though it did come in particularly handy at this point in time. "And I did want a threesome... Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Harry nodded and Ginny broke into a wide smile. She didn't waste her time in getting undressed and jumping on the bed.

"Still fiery, I see." Malfoy grinned, admiring her body. "And what fantastic tits you have."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Harry almost shouted, hating to hear his wife being talked about so objectively. He felt like a spare part, just standing there and watching the two of them. They were both naked and getting closer to one another; Ginny didn't seem to have any problem with getting it on with Malfoy, and Harry had to admit that made him a little worried.

"Come here, love," Ginny said as she found Malfoy's mouth, and Harry felt included again. His insecurities instantly vanished as he took off his clothes and got on the bed underneath her. She was on all fours across Malfoy's body, and Harry found he could reach her pussy pretty easy if he lay down. "That's right," Ginny moaned through her kisses as Harry gently fondled her cunt.

One thing Harry had always loved to do in bed was to please her orally. He didn't know why, but he loved the taste, the feel of it, and how wild it drove her, so he didn't hesitate at the chance to fill her with such pleasure again. He started with his fingers, tracing around her labia, lightly tickling her, until he came across her clit and flicked it slowly. She giggled and moved slightly; they all had to adjust positions as she made her way down to Malfoy's cock.

Ignoring this, Harry's cock started to twitch as he played with Ginny's pussy, and it wasn't long before he was hard and aching himself. He stopped using his fingers and brought his head forwards, licking his tongue around her wet and open hole and then forcing it inside to hear her moan and gasp with pleasure. Pleasing her was almost as good as receiving anything himself, but as he was thinking this, everyone started to move around again. He was forced to the side as they got into position for sex, and he had to work around it.

Malfoy had Ginny on all fours so he could fuck her so Harry went underneath her so he could carry on licking her pussy. The added bonus of this was that her mouth was now exactly where his penis was, and as soon as he tenderly licked her clit, he felt her licking up and down his shaft. She was an expert at blowjobs, she always had been.

"I hate you, Weasley," Harry heard Malfoy mutter as he slammed into her hard and fast. He was rough, but there was every telling sign that she loved it that way.

"The feeling is mutual, Malfoy," she spat back before deep throating Harry. He breathed heavily into her cunt, knowing she loved the feeling. He lapped away like a dog as she took him whole, and the three of them were one hot, sweaty mess as they all worked faster. Malfoy was groaning, Ginny was gasping through her breaths, and Harry was aching to come.

Harry knew exactly what would get Ginny off and he sucked on her clit, applying pressure, which she couldn't handle as she screamed in pleasure, her wetness dripping all over Harry's face and Malfoy's cock. Once she'd relaxed enough from her orgasm, she put more attention on Harry, squeezing his balls and licking the head. He gasped and exploded into her mouth at the same time he heard Malfoy groan with relief as he came inside Harry's wife.

No experience Harry had ever encountered had been like that before, and he wasn't denying that he absolutely loved it. He didn't think he'd do it again with Malfoy, though. That was far too weird. The three of them all changed positions, and Harry lay back on the bed, grabbing his breath and holding Ginny's hand tightly.

"Well, that was _adequate_," Malfoy said with a smirk, collecting his clothes. "You're most certainly not the best I've had, though, Weasley. You might have got a higher score had Potter not been here, but as it is, you get a seven."

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered, "Thanks."

"Pleasure's all mine," Malfoy grinned and made his way out of the room looking satisfied.

Harry felt quite awkward at that moment in time and didn't know what to say to his wife, so he was quite lucky that she started to speak first.

"I like that," she whispered, stroking his hair. "Can we do it again?"

Harry nodded.

"Though not with Malfoy," Ginny giggled, her cheeks red from the orgasm and all the alcohol from before. "I think we're going to regret this in the morning, you know."

"That's if we remember what we did in the morning," he laughed, half-hoping he wouldn't. "So, who do you fancy next?"

Ginny put a finger to her lips and searched her brain. "Seamus?"

Harry's head dropped. Was he ever going to be able to wangle a threesome with another woman?! "You know I'm not gay, right?" He said to her in a moment of panic, worrying she'd realise his underlying desires.

"Oh yes," she smiled, winking at him. "But neither am I!"

"Marriage is about sacrifice, love."


End file.
